


Torchwood: Now Hiring

by Edgewurth



Series: Torchwood: Alternative Series 4 [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Original Character(s), Series 03 Fix-It: Children of Earth (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgewurth/pseuds/Edgewurth
Summary: Torchwood needed new recuits after Children of Earth. Here is the story of how the three new recruits joined Torchwood.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood: Alternative Series 4 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101275
Kudos: 11





	1. Dr. Yon Du-Ho

* * *

**Title:** Doctor

 **Name:** Du-Ho, Yon

 **Occupation:** Torchwood Three: Medical Officer

 **Birthdate:** 17 January 1989

 **Previous Occupation:** Veterinary Surgeon, Vets4Pets - Cardiff Bay

 **Join Date:** 11 October 2011

 **Nationality:** South Korean

* * *

Ianto Jones brought Myfawny into the vet-surgery and had the usual checkover by Dr. Yon Du-Ho. However, when Yon asked about Gwen, and where she was, the only response he got was "Dead". Yon put in an offer for filling in as a medical officer, replacing Owen. Ianto said he'll consider it, then called Jack about it. Jack said it would be a good idea.

Yon and Ianto entered the newly rebuilt Torchwood Hub, and Yon marveled at the beauty of the hub. Jack gave Yon all the kit, and began the training on the spot, saying that he was currently "understaffed".


	2. Frederick Haddock

* * *

**Title:** Mr.

 **Name:** Haddock, Frederick

 **Occupation:** Torchwood Three, Technology Expert

 **Birthdate:** 27 September 1992

 **Previous Job:** Worker at Asda, Cardiff - Hacker (Hacked into Torchwood Three Servers previously)

 **Join Date:** Christmas Day, 2011

 **Nationality:** Australian

* * *

Frederick opened his VPN connection, and knew about Torchwood and wanted to discover what aliens they may be hiding. So, he proceeded to hack into the server. However, due to the tracking software Toshiko Sato installed into the servers, when Captain Jack appeared behind him, frighting Frederick out of his skin as Jack proceeded to say "Think you can get away with that?"

Frederick replied with "Probably not, I read up on how you ret-conned about 3 thousand people"

"Right then, I best not retcon you. We do need someone good with technology after all." smirked Jack.

"Your hiring me?" said Frederick

"Come" said Jack, as he knocked out Frederick.

* * *

At the Torchwood Hub, Ianto was making coffee for Yon and Jack, as Frederick and Jack returned, and Jack introduced his team.

"Meet Ianto Jones, second-longest serving team member and Archivist" said Jack, pointing to Ianto.

"Thank you sir, I do try to work as hard as possible" said Ianto.

"Lest I mention how good he looks in that suit" said Jack, as he snogged him

"Why are you harassing him?" said Frederick

"You'll get used to it" said Yon, "I'm Dr. Yon Du-Ho, resident Medic."

"Nice to meet you" said Frederick, then to Jack said "I'd like to join the team".

"I'll make another coffee" deadpanned Ianto.


	3. Julia Tammagorath

* * *

**Title:** Ms.

 **Name:** Tammagorath, Julia

 **Occupation:** Torchwood Three, Driver & Police Liason

 **Birthdate:** 25 May 1973

 **Previous Job:** Traffic Officer

 **Join Date:** 23 November 2012

 **Nationality:** African

* * *

I wish I knew what I was thinking, stopping Torchwood when they were traveling to the alien site. They decided to show me it, and then I joined Torchwood. I was introduced to the other team members, being Jack the Leader, Ianto the Archivist, Yon the Medic and Frederick the Tech-Expert.

My first case, just so happened to be investigating Blowfish related murders around Cardiff, and trying to write them off as suicides, which I was not impressed with but had no choice than to accept it.


End file.
